


Love never dies

by Djghost



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Revenge, Slow Burn, Targaryen Restoration, Warging, Wolves, ghost - Freeform, jonerys is endgame, not stark friendly, there will be changes to canon and books, will add the tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djghost/pseuds/Djghost
Summary: Jon is enraged and is ready to fight the war to take back what was his heritage by fire and blood  for his family name and daenerys .Across the narrow sea a saviour is born again  amist fire and smoke to save those who cannot save themselves and to reunite with her beloved from another life .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic .It is going to start from end of season 8 ,it is going to explore new character s . Its going to be jonerys endgame but it will be slow burn and jon is going to man up and take revenge from everyone who has wronged him and daenerys . Positive feedback,constructive criticism is most welcome and if you find any errors please let me .

Life has been peaceful north of the wall since the crow with his queen along with her armies defeated the Night King months ago .The weather has been pleasant less colder compared to before without any blizzards or desruptions .

 

But today it seems the god is punishing them for some reason , there is a storm breawing bringing adistruction and cold winds along with it .All the wildlings are hurdled together inside a cave to take shelter from the storm and praying to gods for mercy .

Big mama is watching the man who is sitting seperately from everyone with saddness on his face . There seems be no will to live left inside this young man .It has been months since the man joined there group along with tormund and other wildlings who went south of the wall to fight the wight walkers. But now the time has come for the young man to stop mourning and start living for the gods have shown her the future and she intends to help this man Jon Snow to come back to the living as he has a long way to go . 

Also the time has come for she has returned .


	2. Chapter 2

9 months earlier  
Volantis 

A dragon was spotted flying towards the RED TEMPLE earlier .Kinvara rushes outside to meet Drogon as he lands in front of the temple and places the body on the ground pushing it towards her . Drogon roars as if in pain , seems like he has tears in his eyes .

All the priests and priestess rush outside in the courtyard hearing dragon's roar .But stop dead a few feet away with fear . 

Kinvara motions them to move," You don't need to fear him ,come and help me take the body inside .He is hear for help . Hurry and be careful ."

Kinvara goes to drogon pats him on the nose as she knows he is devastated and reassures him that she will do what ever she can to help his mother .

Drogon nods as if he is able to understand her and flies away .

She rushes inside ,enters the room where the body is cleaned and laid on the table . She puts her hand on the forehead and asks the preistess to light all the candles and the brazier and to leave the room .

Once she is left alone she starts praying in high Valyrian

 

"We will pray  
Pray with me  
We can bring her back  
Pray, remember me, oh, ooh" 

Suddendly all the candles go out and the room is pitched in darkness .But she keeps on praying and then she sees a light leaving the body and she gasps .She hears a voice coming from it ," I cannot come back in this body again , i only endured pain ,I gave and gave and gave . i have nothing more left to give . Though i will come back to avenge for the wrongs that were done to me but in a different place in a different body . I don't have use for this body anymore so burn it and Don't look for me Ill show myself to the world when i am ready ........ " 

With that the light vanishes and all the candles starts burning again .  
Kinvara feels light headed and hears drogon roar , the sound of wings flapping growing fainter as the dragon flies away and losses consciousness .

*****************************  
PRESENT DAY Naath 

In the middle of the night a baby girl with white hair and violet eyes is born in the small house over looking the beach . 

The mother holds her child in her arms with wonder and amazement in her eyes to be blessed with such a beautiful daughter . No one on their island has ever seen a child with such features and colouring .She is truly a blessing to be born to them . 

The maid rushes out to tell the father about the baby girl .  
The father rushes in and when he sees the baby girl in his wife arms he starts to cry and looks at his wife . His wife gives him a knowing look and nods . 

He understands what he needs to do .He rushes out of the house and bangs the door of the house which is next to their house .Grey worm opens the door with sleep in his eyes but seeing the man he becomes immediately alert . 

" Is it time ?" greyworm asks 

The man nods and motion towards his hut ," She has given birth to a baby girl and its her .The prophecy has come true my friend ."

Both the man and greyworm start walking and as they near the house they hear a roar in the distance .Both men turn to see a dragon landing in front of them . 

Drogon starts to move his his head towards the entrance of the house as if asking for something .

Greyworm understands ," Wait my friend i know you want to meet her ." he motion for drogon to stay with his hands and goes inside .

When he sees the baby he can't believe his eyes its the same hair colour ,eyes and starts to weep . Oh how he had missed his myhsa ,he brings his arms in front of him asking permission to hold the baby .  
The mother hands the baby to him ," Can i take him outside drogon wants to meet him ".

Ofcourse ,but please be careful ." 

"Don't worry the dragon wont harm the baby .He just wants to meet her ." and goes outside . 

Drogon slowly comes closer and watches the baby for sometime who starts cooing and drogon purrs at the sound coming from the baby .Very gently he smells the baby ,touches her body with his nose and when satisfied lets out a happy roar and flies away ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did you like the chapter please let me know .ill the increase the length of the the chapters  
> also i am not able to decide what to name the baby all suggestions are welcome  
> .....Please let me know in the comments


	3. Chapter 3

PRESENT DAY   
NORTH OF THE WALL

It has been 10 days since he received the letter from davos telling him about how he was betrayed by his own family for power .His first reaction was disbelief but as he has had time to process everything in his mind the events that happened since he came to winterfell with Daenerys ,the picture is becoming more clear to him leaving him heartbroken and tired . 

It has been nine months since he lost dany his dany by his own hands and not a day has passed by without him missing her or the guilt of killing her . He is incomplete without her, a shell of a man without purpose or happiness .And now he realises that all that could have been saved, his dany would have been saved, would have been with him alive if only his family had not manipulated him .He and dany could have lived together ,he would have been able to hold her in his arms and kiss her feel her warmth and hopefully have a family of their own .

But alas, gods like to punish him ,they cannot see him happy . For the past months he has often thought that if only he had talked to her been there for her maybe this would not have happened and she would be alive .The guilt ,the shame , heartbreak has been eating him from inside for the past nine months thinking how could he have kill the love of his life .He couldn't even bring himself to kill ygritte even when she put arrows in him but dany who wanted them to be together ,he killed her while kissing her how could he do that .

But now he has all the answers it was not him who killed dany but Bran through his hands and  
this has led to building of a rage inside him like never before not even with Night King he felt this angry . He only wants revenge now he wants to kill everyone who betrayes him and his dany . He wont rest till he has avenge her death and he has lots of planning to do . 

"Jon "he is brought back from his musings by tormund shouting his name . He looks up to seem tormund making his way towards him . 

"What is it ?" he asks .

" Big mama has been looking for you she wants to talk to you she frantic ,has been asking for you all morning ." he gestures toward the path leading towards there settlements .

Jon is not in the mood to talk to anyone right now ,"what is it she wants? " he just wants to be left alone and make plans for the future .

But Tormund he not listening to him ,takes hold of his hand and starts to drag him along .  
"Oh come on crow ,stop brrooding you can do thay later just come along or else Big Mama would eat my ear out " and starts laughing .

Jon shakes is head snatches his hand and starts to walk in the direction of there camp .He his very found of Big mama apart from tormund she is the only one with whom he feels comfortable with .She treats him like a child cares for him and he wonders sometimes if lyanna was alive would she have loved him the same way and cared of him . As the reach near his tent Big mama comes out and hugs him and starts talking frantically.He is not abke to understand anything," Please wait i cannot make out what you are saying lets go in and talk ." But she shakes her head saying ," Its something important and sercretive that i am about to tell you .I don't want anyone else to hear our conversation .Lets go outside the camp are near the cave and ill tell you everything ." She turns and starts walking . I look at tormund enquiringly but he only shrugs his shoulder and we start to follow her . Once we are in the cave and we sit on the rocks and she faces me ,taking my hands in her hands . "Jon i have come to love you as my own child and i have been heartbroken to see you upset for so many months but now you need to stop because the time has come for you stop wallowing in self pity and guilt and man up because the threat which we thought had been eliminated is rearing his head again ." she says . b"Night king is dead but he was only a puppet in the hands of crow .The real threat is still out there and alive and will not stop till he has conquered the whole world and made it its slave . " " Who are you talking about ,please be clear ." jon asks . "The three eyed raven, crow thats whom i am talking about he was behind the others and all these killings .he was the one who planned all of this and brought destruction to the north and now he king and will not stop till he has destroyed the whole world . And only you and your choosen one can stop him ." she is out of breath when she finishes . Jon and tormund exchange looks and jon turns to her with shoch in his eyes .He has no ideas what to make of this .But if thinks about the events of the past and davos letter it makes sense . He has so many questions but the main one is " Who is this choosen one you are talking about ? " he asks " Why ofcourse daenerys Targaryen who else and she has returned ."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon wants to cry but he cannot do that in front of them so he immediately leaves the cave and runs far away near the cluster of trees and ghost comes running with him .He sits on the ground hugging ghost and cries ,all the fruatration and sorrow of losing dany ,his families betrayal has weighed him down for the past months is now coming out through his tears .

Ghost is whimpering as if he is also crying for him and with him . He is the only one left who is loyal to him . All the others have only used him and stabbed him in the back . 

After what seem like hours he has calmed down a bit and he wipes away his tears and stands up making a resolve inside that evwryone is going to pay for what they did to him and dany .

He immediately goes back to find tormund there is no time to waste .He needs to gather alies and if feom what he has read in davos letter he has already secured doran , iron islands for him . But he is in danger in Kings Landing so he must act immediately before bran finds out .

He finds tormund talking playing with children near the camp fire and he signals him to follow him .

tormund catches up with him ," Are you alright ?" I know its hard to find about the dragon queen this way but guess what you are a lucky man you get a second chance not evwryone is that lucky ." he says .

I know god has blessed me but before that we have a lot of work to do and i need to tell you something more ." jon motions for him to sit . 

He takes out the letter and hands it over to tormund ," I got this few days back from davos and this confirms everything with the things Big mama has told me . He heard Bran and tyrion talking about how they manipulated dany and me to seperate us . " Bran was able to warg into dany as she was in a vulnerable position which lead to the burning of Kings landing . I never till now understood how could i stab dany when i never wanted to ,but now its all clear it was bran playing in my head which lead to the stabbing ." 

Talking about all this is making him angry and he can't sit still he starts pacing .Tormund looks up at him ," it says here that the realm is in chaos right now ,people are starving,Dorne and iron islands are in rebellion .  
Also he has taken loan from Iron bank for buying armies instead of feeding his kingdom . " 

Jon stops ," Yes , davos has talked to both the martell boy and yara grey joy are ready to pleadge their allegiance to me for over throughing bran and independence for their kingdoms .So ,you tell me tormund would the wildlings work with me ,fight again and come to south with me ." Tormund stands up ," Ofcourse , if the threat is still there we need to fight it together .So aye we are with you .How and where do you plan to start ." Jon thinks about it ," First we need to take winterfell the. armies are weak still and since they have become independent there economy has weakened and are against sansa and bran for not helping them .Therefore the best place to start would be winterfell and then will go from there ." " But first i need to learn to warg properly and find a way to hide from Bran else everything would be wasted ." "Don't worry Big mama has said that she would help you with everything so you do not need to worry also help would be coming from the east so lets wait and see what happens . " tormund pats him on the back ," Don't worry jon we are all with you now cheer up lets go and eat something i'm starving ." Jon nods and both start walking towards the camp . His mind wanders to what Big mama told him about dany earlier . Dany has returned and she would need Jon to protect her ,look after her more than ever before and he makes a promise to himself he would do anything to keep her safe this time . Even if he has to kill the starks he would do it but he would protect dany at any cost .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magic will be used a lot in this fic . I am not familiar with the books so i would be making up a lot of stuff . If you find something thats doesn't make sense or is wrong please let me know .  
> enjoying reading

For the past nine months jon had troubled sleeping , having constant nightmare of him standing in the throne room and watching the scene play out in front of him . Both him and dany are standing in front of him talking and then the body that looks like him says," you are my queen ,you'll always be my queen ." both start kissing and suddenly danys draws back with a sharp intake of breath and looks down at the dagger sticking through her heart .

His look alike is watching her with tears in his eyes and bafflement as if he cannot understand what happened . 

Dany's look changes from confusion to realisation to pain and she starts falling but he holds her before she can fall and lovingly carefully takes her in his arms and crying while kneeling down with the body in his lap as dany draws her last breath and dies .

And he wakes up screaming ,"Dany don't go ,please don't die i cannot live without you." He's covered in sweat ,tears running down his eyes and it takes him a lot of time for him to calm down . 

Earlier tormund use to come running to see what's the matter but with time he insisted to make his tent a little far from rest of the tents so as not distriburb anyone .

Never once did he dream of dany other than in this scence ,like she was punishing him in his dreams too .Who could blame her when he was the cause of her death , betraying her trust and not being there for her when she needed him the most . 

It was always her who did everything for him saving his worthless ass so many times ,and losing her beloved child beyond the wall , lossing her armies and Sir jorah while fighting for the north . 

And what did she receive in return scorn , negativity , unnecessary hate ,even he did nothing to quell his siblings when they talked down about her .He should have been forcefull and made sure no one was able to disrespect her or hurt her .

He shakes his head feeling dejected and trying to forget everything apart from the feel of how dany used to feel in his arms ,how happy they both were on the boat together . Oh how missed her smile ,her teasing and how she used to giggle like a small girl when he tickled her . That was the happiest he had been in his life ,without any care with the love of his life just talking , exploring each others body far away from prying eyes in their own world . 

He wishes he had never gone to dragonstone ,never meet daenerys ,then she would have never come north and would have taken the Iron throne and would have been alive .It saddens him to admit but even if they had not met it would have been better because then she would be living and breathing . 

**********

He doesn't know but he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows someone is shaking him awake .he immediately sits up hand going for longclaw ," what happened ?" 

" Wake up crow there are ships coming this way ,we need to hurry and see ." tormund shouts at me and hurries out the tent ghost following him.

He quickly gets up from the made up cot and follows tormund out the tent longclaw in hand . There is commotion outside ,a crowd has gathered around in circle Tormund motions waves towards him and as they both move forward the wildings step aside making way for them . 

They see a lady standing at the centre of the crowd wearing nothing but a flimsy red robe and cold doesn't seem to affect her in any way . She has a choker around her nech with red ruby in the centre and is now looking directly at him .  
" Jon Snow , finally we meet . I have travelled long and far to come to be of service to you . " 

Jon is baffled he doesn't no what to say or think ,his tougue seems to be stuck in his throat .  
" Ok everyone go back to your work we will handle this ." he is thankful for Tormunds intervention as the crowd of wildlings start to go back to their tasks . 

He moves forward ," I am sorry my lady but i don't know who you are and why you have come here ." 

" I am kinvara ,the red preistess in service to R'hllor, the Lord of Light and he has tasked me to show you the way ahead and be of service to you in the wars to come . So can we talk in private without prying eyes ."  
Turning to Tormund she says ," Get Big mama too he too has a part to play in this ."  
He turns to jon who nods his head ," We will be in my tent bring her there ."  
Once he is gone jon asks Kinvara to follow her , he has a million questions running in his mind bit he waits till they reach his tent to start speaking . 

Ghost is already siting outside and when they reach near he is amazed that ghost simply moves toward s the priestess who pats his head. He gives a strange look to her ,and is confuses by ghosts behaviour . 

Once inside the tent ,he is about to speak when tormund comes in with big mama . Preistess moves forward and envelopes her is in a hug which is returned .both tormund and exchange looks thinking exactly what is happening .

Tormund ," will anyone bloody tell me what is going on ."shouts looking at both  
the ladies . 

Kinvara is the first to speak ," Few months back a dragon was seen flying in volantis he landed in our temple with Daenerys body . I tried to resurrect her bit was unable to do so ,but daenerys soul came out of the body stating that she doesn't want to resurrected as in this life she has only seen suffering and she cannot take anymore . She would be taking birth again to avenge her death but to not find her ,she would show herself when she wants to ." 

Both Tormund and jon have are looking at her with mouths hanging open . 

"What do you mean her soul , You talked to her soul .How is that even possible ." jon asks watching kinvara intently .

" Well jon you should know better that anything is possible as you yourself was brought back from the dead ." kinvara counters ."Anyways ,she has already taken birth a few days back . 

Jon doesn't know what to feel ," what , where ? I want to meet her . I would protect her ,take care even if that is all i can do . But i want to be with her i want her to be with me .If gods have given me second chance i would cherish it,her forever ." he is getting worked up .He wants to rights the wrong . 

" No Jon Snow , first i was asked not to look for her so i cannot tell you where she is . Second it is not the right time for thw both of you to meet yet . As there are dangers lurking in westros who want her dead no matter what and you have war to go to . You are the choosen one you were supposed to rule the seven kingdoms with daenerys creating a balance between ice and fire . But due that cunning crow everything went awry as i am sure Big mam has already told you . " she looks up at him with piercing eyes as if she is looking into his very soul .  
"Aye ,but i don't want it ,i never wanted to rule ." jon shouts .

" Its not a out what you want but what you are supposed to do . See where it has lead us because you couldn't come up to terms with your birth daenerys is died ,3 eyed-raven is sitting on the throne and the world is in a choas . " she retaliates .

Jon looks down guilt and shame taking over him for the part he played in destroying everything he worked to save . 

Big mama puts a hand on his shoulder ," Don't be dispirited, it was not all your fault you were played by him . God has given us another chance lets make up for the past . We will help you get through this . 

He looks up ,"But what about dany ,she is in danger i need to be with her to protect her shes just a babe anyone can harm her ." 

Don't worry about her she is with her people who would look after her ,teach her everything and till my .Also ive made sure no one would be able to find her or you till you are under the protection of  
R'hllor .When the time is right you'll see her and this time you both will be married .

Jon is shocked ," But she is a baby now ,till she grows up ill be old . " 

Kinvara starts laughing ," Well Jon snow Lord of light has a solution for everything . " and proceeds to take take out a vial from her robe .

"Drink this child it'll grant you powers to stop your aging process till your first kiss with Daenerys . " she smirks .

Jon is confused ,so much is happening at the same time . Dany is reborn , westros is in chaos ,his siblings betrayed him ,bran is the main enemy . And now she wants me drink some potion to grant me longer life . 

Hasn't he suffered enough for one life time that he needs to live longer in this god awful world where there is no love or humanity ." Is this a how god wants to punish me ,by prolonging my life ." he asks with remorse in his eyes . 

Kinvara shakes her head ," Don't you want to be with your one true love again ,have a life of happiness which was denied to you before . Don't you want to know the pleasure of having a family ,of loving and being loved ." 

" Dany would never forgive me ,hell i would never forgive myself after what i did . I need to be punished , I don't deserve happiness nor her love ,she has every right to reject me . " his face crumples and can feel tears forming behind his eyes. 

"Aye Jon snow i understand you pain but think about it . You after being given a second chance ,if not for yourself then for her ,you would be able to redeem yourself in her eyes .Do everything for her what you where not able to do before support her ,love her , be her family .A time will come when she would need you so think about it and we will talk later ." with that she stands up motions others to go out with her leaving him alone with his thoughts . 

 

********


End file.
